For The First Time in Forever
by Holster646
Summary: King Adgar's life couldn't be better when Elsa was born, until his old enemy Kozmotis Pitchiner came and cursed his family. So Adgar called upon The Man in the Moon. Manny calls Jack Frost to protect the princesses of Arendelle. But what happens when Elsa and Jack fall in love? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

For The First Time In Forever(Jelsa)

ROTG &amp; Frozen Crossover

Plot Based off Anastasia and Frozen

Timeline:Before, During and After Frozen. Chapter 13 During Frozen Fever

I** DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTER BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

PROLOGUE: The Birth Of A Child And A Curse

ADGAR'S POV

"Adgar please hurry. We can't be late to the ball." My beautiful wife says as she walks into the room.

"I know, I know. I'm just figuring out this uniform out." I said with a smile.

Tonight was the ball to celebrate the birth of our first daughter Elsa, our pride and joy. Months of waiting, finally paying off. I couldn't believe it. I finally became a father.

"Here, let me help you." Idun said with a smile. She adjusted a few medals and fixed my collar.

"There. Now you look like a true king." She said with a smile.

"What's a king without his queen?" I whispered as I leaned forward for a kiss. She kissed me sweetly.

"Careful Adgar, we just had Elsa, we don't want another one so soon." Idun giggled.

"Alright your highness, whatever you say." I said with a sigh. "May I escort my queen to the ball?"

"Yes you may." She said. She laced her arm around mine and we walked out of the room to the ball.

The night was going well. The people were having a good time and Elsa was christened and named. I had a beautiful wife and daughter. Everything was perfect.

"My sweet Idun, do you know what I wish?" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"What do you wish, Adgar?" She asked with a smile.

"I wish..." Suddenly I was cut off when the ballroom doors opened. Two guards fell to the grouknd with sword wounds. A man in a dark cloak walked to the front of the room. As he stood before Idun and I, he removed his hood. It was my old general, Kozmotis Pitchiner.

"Kozmotis, why are you here?" I demanded

"Why, to come to this ball of course. The whole kingdom is invited." He said with an evil grin.

Kozmotis Pitchiner was a power hungry man who tried to take throne from me many times. The last time he tried could have lead to my death. So l banished him from Arendelle.

"You are not welcome here. I banished you from Arendelle. Now leave." I said as I pointed to the door.

He didn't leave. He just stood there and laughed. "You can't get rid of me that easy, Adgar. I came to tell you that your child will be the end of your line. I will kill you, your wife, and whatever children you have. When your daughter takes the throne after you die, I will destroy her." He turned to the crowd and yelled "I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE END OF THE ARENDELLE LINE FOREVER!"

"Guards, seize him!" I commanded. The guards rushed in. But Kozmotis disappeared in a cloud of black sand.

I looked at my wife. She looked scared. I knew my family had just been cursed, and there was nothing I could do.

That night I stood on the balcony. I looked up at the moon. I had heard the legend of the Man in The Moon as a child. Maybe he was listening tonight.

"Please protect my family, any way you can." I pleaded. As I turned around, I heard a voice in my heads.

_Adgar, I promise your daughter and futuredaughters will live. Your daughter Elsa has been born with a magical gift. The Gift of Ice and Snow. But just to be safe, I am looking for a guardian to protect your daughters._

I turned around and asked,"What about my wife and I?"

_Unfortunatly both of your fates have been sealed. Kozmotis Pitchiner has already decided what to do with you. But your children will live on. I promise._

I said thank you and went to bed, knowing that my beautiful Elsa, and my future daughter would be safe from Kozmotis.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Time

8 Years Later

Jack's POV

Darkness. It's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and I was cold, and I was scared. But then I saw the moon.

I rose out of the ice with the moon shining down on me. I literally felt...nothing. I felt nothing. It was like I was dead. But how could that be? I looked down at my hands. I could move them, but I still couldn't feel anything. I took a _step_ forward. My foot bumped into something. I looked down to see a stick with a curve on the end. I touched it with the end of my toe. That's when I felt something. A releasing feeling. I couldn't tell what it was.

I reached down and picked the stick up. Right as I did, I felt it again. Only this time I was startled of how much I felt. I dropped the end of the stick. A layer of frost covered the ice. I studied the stick. I stood up with it and walked to a nearby tree. I slowly went to touch the tree with the stick.

When the stick connected to the tree, the feeling came, and frost covered the tree. I examined the frost with wonder. _I'm doing this!? _I thought. I turned around and touched another tree. The feeling came back and the frost covered the tree. I figured it out. The feeling I felt was the release of the powers. My ice powers. I became ecstatic. I started running around, dragging my new staff around, leaving a trail of frost behind me.

Suddenly I shot up into the sky. I saw what my frost did. Then I realized I was floating. Right as I did, I started to fall. I fell to the trees until I landed on a branch. I sat up and looked out. There seemed to be a small town in the distance.

I walked alone for some time. But it seemed I was going to get used to it. That boy from the village walked right through me, like I wasn't even there. I felt so alone. Well at least the moon told me one thing. My name is Jack Frost.

It was morning when I reached a town with a huge castle in the middle. I headed to toward the castle. _Might as well take a look. No one is going to see me anyway. _I thought. I walked through the big doors out front.

I then decided I wanted to have some fun. So I started by freezing the fountains. A maid looked shocked. I then threw a snowball at a servant. He look around wildly. I floated over to a guard. I froze the ground. He slipped and fell.

Then a red headed girl, about five years old came running out of the castle. _Perfect._ I created a snowball and threw it at her. She fell over giggling.

"Elsa! No fair!" the little girl said as she giggled. Out of the castle came a blonde, eight year old girl.

"What? That wasn't me. But this one is." the girl named Elsa moved her hands around. Magic swirled around and soon a snowball appeared in her hand. I watched in amazement. I looked down at my hands._ I'm not the only one._

Suddenly I was hit in the face with a snowball. I shook it off and saw Elsa staring in my direction, tossing a snowball in the air.

"Well, are you going to join us or not?" she asked.

I looked behind me to see who she was talking to, but no one was there.

"Are you talking to me? Wait, can you see me?" I asked her.

"Of course I can. You're standing right in front of me." Elsa said as she through the snowball at me. I dodged it. I made my own snowball and threw it at her. Next thing I knew, the three of us were in a snowball fight.

_**Thank you for reading my story. Make sure to review. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. More to come!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Accident

Jack's POV

After the snowball fight, the two girls and I sat in the courtyard laughing. It felt good to laugh.

"So, who are you?" the red haired girl named Anna asked curiously with her big blue eyes staring at me.

"Well, I guess I don't know right now." I answered.

"How do you not know who you are?" Elsa asked, "Do you have a name?"

"My name is Jack Frost. That's all I know." I said with a sigh.

"And you're Elsa's friend!" Anna said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess I am now." I smiled.

Just then a woman came out into the courtyard and called for Elsa and Anna. They both ran to her waving goodbye. I got up and jumped into the sky. As I flew away, a certain song I heard a musician sing came to mind. I started to sing.

**Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong **

**But now it's not so far away**

**Putting off tomorrow **

**Is twenty four hours too long**

**I guess my someday came today**

Elsa's POV

i was fast asleep. Then I heard...

"Elsa? Psst. Elsa! Wake up wake up wake up."

"Anna go back to bed." I said with annoyance.

She laid on me as she said "I can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself." I said as I pushed her off the bed. Then I heard her gasp. She climbed back on the bed and asked,

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

_Alright Anna, you won. _I got out of bed and we ran down to the ballroom. Anna was giggling.

"Do the magic. Do the magic!" Anna said.

I started to form a snowball. The magic swirled around it. Anna looked at it with awe.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I threw it up into the air. It exploded and small snowflakes fell from the ceiling.

"This is amazing!" Anna said as she ran around.

"Watch this!" I said. I stomped my foot and ice covered the ground.

We made the snowman Olaf, and we slid down snow banks. Then Anna started jumping from snow bank to snow bank that I created as she jumped. But she started to speed up.

"Wait, slow down." I said. But then I slipped on ice. I watched Anna as she jumped.

"Anna!" I threw magic at hit hr in the head. When she landed, she didn't move. I ran over to her. I put her head on my lap. A strand of her hair turned white. I didn't know what to do.

"Mama! PAPA!"

Adgar's POV

I woke up with a start. I heard something. It was Elsa. She was in trouble.

"Idun, wake up, it's Elsa." I said as I shook her. She immediately got up. I grabbed my sword._ Kozmotis, you have better not hurt my Elsa._ We ran down to Elsa and Anna's room. There was no one there. We ran to the ballroom. The door was frozen shut. I slammed against it a few times. The door opened.

There in the middle of the room was Elsa with Anna. Anna seemed to be unconscious.

"Elsa. What have you done? This is getting out of hand." I said as I ran over to her.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry Anna." she said as she let Idun take Anna.

"She's ice cold." Idun looked at me with fear.

"I know where we have to go." I said and I ran to the library. I fumbled through the books until I found the book about rock trolls at The Valley of Living Rocks.

We rode out as soon as we could. The journey was long. When we got there, I tookmy family to the middle of the clearing.

"Please. Help. It's my daughter." Then all of a sudden, rocks rolled over to us. The trolls popped out.

"It's the king." they said. The oldest one named Pabbie came forward.

"Your Majesty. Born with the powers or cursed?" he asked.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." I said

He motioned for Anna. Idun bent down with Anna. He examined her.

"You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." I said.

"I recommend that we remove all magic. Even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry. I'll leave the fun. She will be ok."

"But she won't remember I have powers." Elsa asked.

"It's for the best." I reassured.

"Listen to me, Elsa." Pabbie said to her, "Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it... But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

"No! We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then... We'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna."

I turned to Idun.

"Go with the children to the horses. I'll meet you there." I said.

She turned and left. I turned back to Pabbie.

"You know of our curse, right?" I asked.

"Yes I do." he said.

"Was this Kozmotis? Did he do this?"

Pabbie looked at me. "This was an accident. As the Man in the Moon promised you, your children will live on. He has found the guardian."

"Really? Who is it? What is his name?" I asked.

"Jack Frost."

I looked down to the ground. I needed to know that my daughters were safe.

"Bring him to me."

_**The song Jack sings is Someday Came Today by Chris Pine. Yeah, that Chris Pine. Sorry for using so much from the movie. I like to tell it as it is. I don't own anything. Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter 3 is coming soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Destiny

Jack's POV

I flew through the sky, looking for a place to spend the night. I came across a tree that looked comfortable to spend the night in. As I settled in, I looked at the moon and said goodnight. I began to close my eyes.

Then a voice came into my head.

_Jack, the night is not over yet. You are to go to King Adgar of Arendelle. I promised him something you must do. Go to him to find_ your_ destiny._

I knew where Arendelle was. That's where Elsa and Anna live. So I got up and flew to Arendelle.

I was heading towards the front gate, which was closed. I got ready to land when a strong headwind flew me over the wall, an toward an opened window.

"Oh NO!" I came crashing through the room. I slammed into a suit of armor. The helmet landed on my head with a big bang.

"Ouch." I said as I took off the helmet. As I did, I realized that a tip of a sword was at my throat. I looked up to see a man with a uniform on.

He had dark blonde hair and mustache, with a face of nobility and kindness. He looked into my eyes and asked,

"Are you Jack Frost?"

"Yes I am." I said as I pushed the sword away. "You must be King Adgar."

"You are correct." he said as he sheathed his sword. He offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"So you are the guardian that is to protect my daughters?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"He hasn't told you?" he said as he nodded in the direction of the window.

I looked out the window to see the moon shining down on us.

"No he hasn't." I replied.

"Well then, Jack, you might want to sit down." Adgar motioned to a chair. I reluctantly took a seat. He sat down across from me.

"About 8 years ago, I had a general named Kozmotis Pitchiner. He wasn't only my general, he was a good friend. But Kozmotis was a power hungry man. He tried to take the throne from me many times. The last attempt could have costed me my life. So I banished him. A couple months later, my wife had our first child, Elsa."

"Wait, you're Elsa's father?" I interrupted.

"You know Elsa?" he asked.

"Yeah. I met her and Anna this morning." I said.

"Ok then. As I was saying, Elsa was born and we had a ball. It was a wonderful night. Then Kozmotis came back. He had become a sorcerer somehow. He said her would not res until he saw the end of my line. So that's how the family curse came to be, and how you come in."

"Me?" I pointed at myself, "how do I fit into this?"

"I asked the Man in the Moon to protect my daughters. He said you would. So this is your destiny." Adgar stood up and spread his arms. I stood up. He embraced me.

When he let go, he said, "Welcome to the family."

Kozmotis's POV

I watched my old friend Adgar hug a boy named Jack Frost. I was furious. I swiped my hand through the black sand mirror. I looked up at the moon.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" I said. "I am the most mystical man in all Arendelle. This boy can't stop me, he never will. I will destroy the Arendelle family one way or another. And not even you, the Man in the Moon, can stop me."

I then walked into the other room to start working on a perfect creation. The NIGHTMARE.

**_Well, if that doesn't give it away, I don't know what will. Review to guess who you think Kozmotis is. Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter 4 will be here soon._**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Beginning of The Curse.

10 years later

Anna's POV

I woke up to see Jack sitting on my bed. He was smiling as he tossed a snowball.

"Jack, don't you dare!" I warned him. He laughed and the snowball disappeared.

I still remember Jack from the first time I met him. He still looked the same. I have changed so much but yet he hasn't. Ever since Papa invited Jack to stay with us two years ago, it's been so nice. He's become a big brother to me. Even better, Jack and Elsa have become close. Well, I wouldn't know because I never see Elsa, but Jack gets to see her, even if she doesn't want him to.

"Morning, Anna." Jack said with a smile.

"Hi Jack." I said.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Sure." I answered

We walked out of my room to the dining room. To my surprise, Elsa was there, talking to Mama and Papa.

"Elsa." I whispered. She immediately turns, sees me, then rushes out of the room.

"Elsa wait!" I went to follow her, but Jack stopped me.

"Let her go." he's said.

I slowly made my way to the table. My only chance to reconnect with Elsa was gone. Just like that.

"Anna, your mother and I need to tell you something. We are leaving for two weeks to Corona for a diplomatic mission." Papa said.

"Oh, ok." I said with a sigh. Jack put his hand on my shoulder. He could tell I was being hurt by Elsa. I glanced at my parents. They could too.

Later that day, I ran into my parent's room to tell tham goodbye. They were packed and ready to go.

"See you in two weeks." I said as I hugged them. Then I ran off.

Couple minutes later, I went to watch them leave. I rushed to the front of the castle. To my surprise, Elsa was there saying her goodbyes. She curtsied and then said,

"Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa." Papa smiled.

They left for the ship and Elsa ran back to her room.

...

Adgar's POV

The weather was perfect. We were making excellent time. We would be in corona in no time. I went below deck to see Idun not looking so good.

"Idun, are you all right?" I asked her. She turned to me and half smiled.

"Yes Adgar, just a little sea sick." she said.

Just then the boat rocked to side. I fell over. Then I heard one of my sailors scream.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

I unsheathed my sword and ran to the deck. We were now in the middle of a storm. I looked up to a swirling black cloud with a mon on it.

"Kozmotis!"

He floated down to me.

"You knew this ay would come, Adgar." he smiled and grabbed a sword from one of my solders.

I swung first. Our blades collided. I fought as hard as I could, but Kozmotis bested me. He pointed the sword at my throat.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"My daughter will live on." I said.

"Too bad you won't." he raised the sword to kill me. Suddenly Idun jumped in the way. The sword went through her.

"NO!" I lunged at Kozmotis. Than a sharp pain hit me. Kozmotis had stabbed me with a black sand knife. I fell to the deck. I crawled over to Idun and held her close.

"I love you, Adgar." she said.

"I love you too." I looked up and Kozmotis was gone. A huge wave was coming to crush the ship. I held on to Idun as the wave hit. We were both knocked off the ship. As we slowly sank, everything went dark.

...

Jack's POV

Anna and I just heard the news. The ship carrying Adgar and Idun never made it to Corona. I was speechless. Anna fell to the ground.

"No!" she screamed. I bent down. She wrapped her arms around me. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I left her in her room. I went to check on Elsa. I opened the door to see Elsa was sobbing. I quickly went over to comfort her. I touched her shoulder. She immediately got up and glared at me.

"How could you let this happen?" she yelled.

Elsa was the only one that knew why I was really here.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You were supposed to protect us. Now my parents are dead and its your fault!" Elsa turned away from me.

"Your father told me to protect his daughters, not him and your mother. Even if I could have, it probably was an accident."

She turned around and glared at me.

"Leave." she demanded.

"Ok. I'll be back after I check up on Anna." I said as I headed for the door.

"No Jack, that's not what I meant. I want you to leave Arendelle. I don't want you anywhere near Anna or me."

I stared at her in disbelief. Was she really doing this?

"Elsa, don't do this. I love you." I said. I couldn't believe I confessed my feelings for her.

"Go find someone else to love. I don't want you here." she yelled.

So I walked to the door to tell Anna goodbye.

...

Elsa's POV

After Jack left, I immediately regretted what I said. He told me he loved me. I have some feelings for him, but I need space. I couldn't have Jack coming into my room anytime he felt like.

I climbed into bed and sat there. Then someone pounded on the door.

"WHY, ELSA?! WHY?!" I heard anna scream on the other side of the door."HE'S FAMILY, ELSA! FAMILY! SOMETHING YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" I then heard Anna run down the halls.

I lost it. I started crying my eyes out._ I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry._

**_This was a really hard chapter to write. Now where's Jack going to go? Review with your opinion._**

**_Shout out to DarkTempest. Yes, Kozmotis is in fact Pitch. _**

**_Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter 5 will be here soon._**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 3 Years Later

Jack's POV.

I sat in a tree in Corona. I was having a bad day.

After Elsa told me to leave Arendelle, I came to Corona to give her some space. I went back once a mont to make sure Elsa and Anna were safe. Then one day, I decided to take a shortcut.

I came across a tower in the Corona Mountains. I went in and looked around. That's when I met a girl with long golden hair. Her name was Rapunzel.

Over the next three years, Rapunzel and I became close. We decided to be more then friends. Rapunzel told me her dream was to see the floating lights on her birthday. So I planned to take her on her eighteenth birthday.

But when the day came, she was gone. I seached for her for days. I finally found her. Her hair had been cut and...

_Flashback_

_"Jack, it's over."_

_"What? Rapunzel, why? Talk to me, please."_

_"There's nothing to say." She said "I found my real parents, someone who loves me, and happiness."_

_"Punzie, you're in love with Flynn Rider. He's a criminal."_

_"Eugene has changed for me. Did you? No! You kept leaving to go check on that girl."_

_"Come on, Rapunzel. That's not fair."_

_"I'm sorry Jack, but this is goodbye."_

_End of Flashback_

I looked out into the crowd. There were couples everywhere. It really annoyed me so I started to sing my feelings. Didn't matter. No one believes in me.

**I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room**

**Seems like everyone around me is on their honeymoon **

**I'd love to take a pin to a heart shaped ballon**

**Everybody's got somebody but me**

**I don't know how I landed on this play set**

**It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'**

**I never would have noticed if we'd never met**

**But everybody's got somebody but me**

**And I miss you**

**Without you I just don't fit in **

**I know we're through**

**But I'm wishing we can try it again**

**I hear love songs being played by musicians**

**People slow dancing everywhere I go**

**I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know**

**Everybody's got somebody but me**

I jumped out of the tree and made my way to a tavern. I took a seat at an outside table with two chairs.

**And I miss you**

**Without you I just don't fit in**

**I know we're through**

**But I'm wishing we could try it again.**

**Sitting here lonely at a table for two**

**Watching lover be lovers in the corner booth**

**Seems like even Cupid don't know what to do**

**Everybody's got somebody but me**

A man sat down across from me. I recognized him from his wanted posters.

"So if it isn't Flynn Rider." I said

"Actually I go by Eugene Fitzhurburt now." he extended his hand. "Jack Frost, right?"

I grabbed my staff and looked away.

"Give me one good reason I don't freeze you right now." I said with my staff glowing.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were with Rapunzel. I was after the crown that I stole. But I guess I stole her heart instead." He extended his hand again. "No hard feelings?"

I reluctantly shook his hand.

"Great." he stood up. "Well got to go. Rapunzel and I are heading to Arendelle."

As soon as he said Arendelle, I froze his feet to the ground. I stood up and looked at him.

"Why are you going to Arendelle?" I asked. I pointed my staff at the bottom of his chin.

"It's a coronation for Queen Elsa." he managed to say.

I took a step back and jumped into the air. I headed for Arendelle.

"Please, let them be safe." I said to myself.

I saw the towering castle of Arendelle appear. I flew down to the front doors.

I gently landed at the front doors. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

The main room was quiet. I walked around to see if anyone was there. Eventually I found Kai, the head servant.

"Hey Kai."

"Jack. It's good to see you. What brings you to Arendelle?"

"When I heard that Elsa was going to become Queen, I just had to come."

"Jack!"

I turned around to see Anna rushing at me. I opened my arms and embraced her.

"Jack, oh, I'm so glad you're back." Anna said.

"Me too." I said.

...

Elsa's POV

I was in the study working on a few things when I heard a knock on the door. It opened and Kai came in.

"Your Majesty, some more papers for you." He came over and set the papers on the deck.

"I haven't become queen yet and I'm already busy." I said with a groan.

"Well if you need anything, just let me know." Kai said as he walked out of the room.

I got back to work. Letters and Numbers. That's all I do these days. I finished up a trade deal with the kingdom of Grimstad. Then I grabbed the next envelope. When I opened it, magic came flying out. It formed into a bunny. The bunny flew through the room. It made me smile. It reminded me of Jack.

I opened the window to let the bunny out. It hopped out the window and vanished into the summer air.

"You used to love those."

I quickly turned around to see who's voice that was. It was Jack. He was leaning against my desk. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He slowly brought my hand to his lips. I started to got butterflies in my stomach. I've always been close to Jack, but I've never felt this way while I was around him.

"Hi Jack." I said with a sigh.

"Hey Elsa." Jack smiled at me.

I stared into those icy blue eyes. It was silent for a few moments. Then I broke the silence.

"Listen Jack. I'm sorry for what happened." I said as I fought back tear.

"Elsa, stop." He put his finger to my lips. "I know why you said those things. I forgive you."

Relieved, I smiled at him. I found myself staring into those blue eyes again. I have always love the color his eyes.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work." He said. He started for the door.

"Wait, Jack." I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"What made you come back?" I asked.

He laughed softly and said, "A bad break up."

_**So there you go. Ok the song in this chaper is Everybody's got Somebody but Me by Hunter Hayes. I had to adjust a couple lyrics to fit with the time.**_

_**So Jack is back in Arendelle! So now what? Well found out in the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Next Step Of the Curse

Kozmotis's POV

It has been three years. Three years since I killed off Adgar and Idun. But then I became trapped in my lair by the Man in the Moon.

Those Guardians put me here. Now I feel like I'm falling apart, because I can't fulfill my curse. Or can I?

My nightmares are finally ready to take out the girl. That girl that got away. Elsa. She got away thanks to Man in the Moon.

I was ready to take the next step of my revenge. Elsa will be destroyed thanks to my nightmares. Then my revenge will be complete, and I can take the throne of Arendelle.

**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning**

** And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be**

**It scared me out of my wits**

**A man** **falling ****to bits!**

**Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me**

**I was the most mystical man in all Arendelle **

**When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake**

**My curse made each of them pay**

**But one little girl got away**

**Little Elsa beware,**

**Kozmotis's awakes**

**In the dark of the night evil will find her**

**In the dark of the night just before dawn!**

**Revenge will be sweet **

**When the curse is complete!**

**In the dark of the night**

**She'll be gone!**

**I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!**

**Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell**

**As the Pieces fall into place**

**I'll see her crawl into place!**

**Dos Vidaniya, Elsa, Your Grace**

**Farewell...**

**In the dark of the night terror will strike her!**

**Terror's the least I can do!**

**In the dark of the night evil will brew**

**Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.**

**In the dark of the night**

**She'll be through!**

**In the dark of the night**

**Evil will find her**

**In the dark of the night terror comes true.**

**My dear, it's a sign**

**Its the end of the line **

**In the dark of the night...**

I stretched my hand over a dark pit. Black sand swirled around and created my beautiful nightmares.

**Come my minions,**

**Rise for your master,**

**Let your evil shine!**

**Find her now**

**Yes, fly ever faster**

**In the dark of the night**

**She'll be mine.**

I laughed as I watched my nightmares fly out of my lair, ready to bring Elsa her death.

...

Jack's POV

"Wait, you were with a girl named Rapunzel? A girl with super long hair." Anna asked.

Anna and I were sitting at the dining room. I was trying to tell Anna about my three years away from Arendelle, but she kept interrupting.

"Yes. I found her in a tower in the mountains of Corona. Her and I just clicked. But she found someone else while I came back to check up on you two." I explained

Just then I heard a scream. I jumped up and looked around. Then I heard in again. It was Elsa.

"Anna, stay here. I don't want you getting hurt." I said looking at her woIrried face. I then ran to the one place I haven't been in for three years. Elsa's room.

...

Elsa's POV

I was scared. The mysterious black horses had me cornered. I tried to shoot them with my powers, but they was fast enough to dodge it. I couldn't do anything to protect myself. So I just curled up. I knew this might be it. I would never see morning again.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I suddenly heard someone say. Then one of the horses crumbled into dust and frost. It was Jack. He jumped over the horses. He started striking them with his staff. The horses tried to get to me, but Jack destroyed them before they could. The last one ran off.

Jack turned to me. He extended his hand and helped me up. I got up and hugged him. I had forgotten what it was like to hug him. It was like hugging a snowman. Cold, but a little warm. I let go of him. We stared at each other. I was staring those eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said still getting lost in his eyes.

He helped me into bed. He looked at me and kissed my forehead.

After he left I got out of bed and went out into the balcony. I knew what this feeling was. Love. But I've had my heart broken by all those suitors that came to call. I didn't want my heart broken again.

**If there's a price for rotten judgement**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there done that.**

Just then I heard singing. I looked to. Slink little snowman at my feet. I picked them up and put them on the railing of the balcony. I must of made them be accident when I shot my powers at the horses.

_**Who'd ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and **_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**_You swoon, you sigh_**

**_Why deny it, uh-oh_**

**It's too cliche**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart**

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

**_When ya gonna own up_**

**_That ya got, got, got it bad_**

**No chance, no way **

**I won't say it, no, no**

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

**This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love**

_**You're doin' flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

**You're way off base **

**I won't say it**

**_She won't say she's in love_  
**

**Get off my case **

**I won't say it**

_**Girl, don't be proud **_

_**It's O.K you're in love**_

**Ohhhhh ah oh**

**At least out loud**

**I won't say I'm in love**

The little snowman danced onto a tree and disappeared into the night.

I got back into bed and just admitted it myself. I was in love wi"th Jack Frost.

...

Kozmotis's POV

"No! You stupid piles of sand!" I yelled as I watched my last nightmare run from jack Frost. He shouldn't even be there. He left after Elsa's parents died.

I paced the room. What was I to do? How in the world can I kill Elsa? Then my mirror showed me something. A person. I looked into his heart. It didn't show fear, my power source. It showed deception, greed and a lust for power.

"Perfect! He'll have to kill Elsa to get to the throne, or fall in love with her. But this Jack's won't let that happen. So one way or another, Elsa will die."

I looked down at the man who would complete my curse.

"Go, go fulfill my curse. And when you're done, I'll dispose of you."

_**Whoa what a chapter. **_

_**The two songs in this chapter are In The Dark Of The Night from Anastasia. And I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules.**_

_**I need to explain one thing if you're confused. Kozmotis doesn't know about Anna.**_

_**So who do you think the man is that will complete Kozmotis's curse? Review to let me know who you think it is.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Coronation

Elsa's POV

I woke up that morning nervous. I was becoming Queen today. I was terrified. What if I couldn't control my powers? They would be terrified of me.

I got out of bed and got dressed into the dress I picked out. I slowly slid on my gloves. I was shaking. I walked to the window and saw the people coming to the gates. I took in a deep breath.

**Don't let them in**

**Don't let them see **

**Be the good girl **

**You always have to be**

I walked over to a picture of my father. He looked so composed and noble. I turned my attention to the orb and setter in his hand. I took my gloves off. I picked up a candle and a jewelry box.

**Conceal, don't feel**

**Put on a show**

**Make one wrong move**

**And everyone will know**

They froze over. I set them down. I had to do this. I slid the gloves back on.

**But it's only for today **

**It's agony to wait**

I opened the door to my room.

**Tell the guards to open up**

**The gate.**

I began walking down the hall to the main balcony.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal**

**Conceal, don't feel **

**Don't let them know.**

I saw all the people staring at me. I tried to look elegant. They needed to see their queen poised and calm.

The bells to the church began to ring. I slowly turned around and walked inside. I saw Jack standing by the door.

"Your Majesty, may I escort you to the your coronation." he said as he bowed.

He even got dressed up for today. He had a white and dark blue uniform on with gold trimming he wore dark blue pants. He even wore boots.

"Well, is that comfortable?" I asked him.

"No it isn't. I had forgotten your parents had me fitted for a uniform. I found it in the closet in my room. It's a perfect fit but I hate these boots." He bent don't to fix his boot.

I giggled softly. He stood up and offered me his arm. I took it and we headed to my coronation.

...

Jack's POV

i walked Elsa down the aisle to the front of the church. Being in Arendelle for two years, all the people believed in me. I saw Anna looking at us with a smile. I let Elsa go at the front and stood to the side.

The coronation speech was long. I almost fell asleep. The bishop finally crowned Elsa. She was then offered the orb and scepter. She went to take them, but the bishop stopped her.

"Your Majesty, the gloves." he whispered.

_Oh no._ I knew Elsa hadn't learn to control her powers yet. I was about to step in, but she started to take them off. When she took them off, her hands started shaking. She grabbed the orb and scepter in her hands and turned to the crowd. Anna and I did the the same thing I looked at Elsa. She was trying to hold it in. _Come on Elsa, just a few more seconds._

The bishop finally said, "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

She quickly put the orb and scepter on the pillow and put her gloves back on. I let out a sigh of relief. Then everyone started to head to the ball. I offered Elsa my arm. She took it and we walked down the aisle.

"You ok?" I asked. She just nodded.

...

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, with Lord Jackson Frost." Kai announced. We walked out calmly. I let her go and kissed her hand. Then stood to the side.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai announced. Anna came rushing over. She stopped a little too far. Kai then moved her next to Elsa. The crowd applauded. I just stood there and watched.

Anna stood there. She looked uncomfortable.

Elsa finally said "Hi."

Anna looked surprised. "Hi me? Ah hi."

"You look beautiful." Elsa smiled.

Anna came back a little too fast. "You look beautiful-ler! I mean not 'fuller'. You don't look fuller. But more beautiful."

Elsa giggled. "Thank you." she turned to the crowd. "So this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer then I thought." Anna said. I held in a laugh.

"What's that amazing smell?" Elsa asked. They both inhaled.

"Chocolate." They both said and giggled.

Kai came up to announce the first guest. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weasltown."

"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty." he corrected. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen." he then did some really weird dance moves and bowed, making his toupee fall down.

Elsa, Anna, and I tried to hold in the laugh. Then Elsa said, "Thank you, but I don't dance. But my sister does."

After Anna got dragged off by the Duke, I walked up to Elsa. We watched Anna dance.

"Looks like fun." I whispered.

"Yeah." she softly giggled.

Anna came back. She looked like she was in pain.

"Wow, he was spritely." Elsa said.

"Yeah especially for a man in heels." Anna hopped on one foot, trying to massage the pain away.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked.

Anna smiled. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too." Elsa said. But then she went serious. "But it can't.

"Why not?" Anna asked confused.

"It just can't." Elsa said.

Anna looked heartbroken. She excused herself and walked away.

"Anna wait." I went to follow her but it was too late. She was gone in the crowd. I turned to Elsa.

"Why, Elsa? Why?" I asked.

"Jack, I..."

"No Elsa, you listen. I have kept Anna company for two years. She always talked about you. Can you at least get over the fear for sometime to make her happy."

She looked at me, then nodded.

"Ok. I will. But I'm going to need you."

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Always."

Then Kai introduced the next guest.

"Your Majesty, the Princess of Corona."

_Oh great!_

We both turned. There stood Flynn and Rapunzel.

They both bowed. Rapunzel said. "Queen Elsa, it is an honor to be in Arendelle. This is my... Jack!?"

"Hi Punzie." I said.

Elsa started at me. I tried to keep calm.

"You know her?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. She's the bad break up."

...

After that awkward moment with Rapunzel, we continued on with the night. Elsa didn't get too mad when she found out my old love was here. I was grateful for that.

Later that night, I was off getting Elsa a drink. When I got back, Anna had returned. This time with a guy I had never seen before.

"Elsa, ah Jack. I would like to present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Prince Hans bowed. "Your Majesty."

Anna then started saying, "We would like..."

Then Hans said,"ah your blessing..."

They then both said,"Of our marriage."

Elsa looked as surprised as I was. "Marriage?"

Anna shrieked with excitement. "Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said.

"Well we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. Then..." She suddenly turned to Hans, "Wait, would we live here?"

"Here? Jack really?" Elsa looked at me.

"Hey, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this." I raised my hands up.

Anna kept going on about Hans's brothers coming to stay here. I could tell Elsa was getting stressed.

"Wait, slow down." Elsa managed to say. "Nobody's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna looked so confused.

"Can I talk to you please? Alone?" Elsa asked.

"No. If you have something to say, you can say to the both of us." Anna said, grabbing Hans's arm.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa said.

"You can if it's true love." Anna defended?

"Anna what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"More then you. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna snapped.

"Anna!" I said. Anna looked at me.

"What? It's true. She sent you away. You of all people should agree with me." she said.

"Anna, leave Jack out of this. You asked for my blessing but my answer is no." Elsa started to walk away. "Now excuse me."

Hans then stepped forward. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your..."

"No, you may not and I think you should go." Elsa then turned to the guard. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Wait, Elsa no." Anna ran over to Elsa. She gabbed her hand, but the glove slipped off.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa, please. Please, I can't live like this anymore." Anna pleaded.

Elsa just looked at Anna. "Then leave."

Elsa started to walk away. I could tell she wanted to be alone. Anna then snapped.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna yelled

"Enough Anna." Elsa said back.

I could tell Elsa was about to lose it. So l grabbed Anna.

"Anna you need to stop." I said but she slipped out of my grip.

"Get off me, Jack!" she slapped me and turned back to Elsa.

"No why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said ENOUGH!" as she turned around, ice shot out of her hand, created a barrier.

Everyone looked shocked. Elsa face was pure terror. She grabbed the doorknob and ran out of the room.

"You knew?" Anna asked.

"I told you to stop." I said as I took off after Elsa. I grabbed my staff while passing the room. When I got outside, Elsa had frozen up one of the fountains. All the villagers looked scared.

As I ran to her, I heard someone shout.

"There she is. STOP HER!"

I turned around to see the Duke and his henchmen standing at the door.

"Please, just stay away from me. Just stay away." Elsa pleaded, but she accidentally shot her powers at them.

The Duke slipped and fell. He leaned up and said,"Monster. MONSTER!"

Elsa started running to the fjord. By now, Ana and Hans had caught the time we caught up, Elsa was running across the fjord turning the water into ice as she went. When she got to the other side. I jumped into the air and started to follow. She said she needed me. I wasn't about to break that promise.

_**Man, what a chapter.**_

_**The song is Elsa side of For the First Time in Forever.**_

**_Like I said before, sorry for using so much from the movie. I don't know anything._**

**_I've got a new update schedule. I'll be updating every other day. So next chapter will be on Tuesday._**

**_Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter 8 will be here soon._**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Let It Go.

Elsa's POV

I walked of what seemed like hours. I didn't want to be hear, but here I was. I didn't have anything in Arendelle, so I'm going to stay up here.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**

**Not a footstep to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**

I kept walking. I needed to get out as far away from Arendelle as possible. The farther away I am, the safer they are.

**Dont let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal don't feel don't let them know**

**Well know they know**

I threw away the only thing that was holding me back. My glove. Now that it was gone, I could finally realese my powers the way I've been wanting to. The first thing I did was to remember Anna. I made a snowman.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold me back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door**

**I don't care what they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bother me anyway**

**It funny how some distance **

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me **

**Can't get to me at all**

I walked up to a gorge, that I needed to get across. So I made a showcase out with my powers. When I stepped onto the first step, leaving the ice

**Its time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me **

**I'm free**

I started running up the stairs, creating more steps as I went.

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry**

**Here I stand and Here I'll stay**

**Let the storm rage on...**

I pictured a grand castle in my head. The walls, the floors, the ceilings, the details. I began creating what I thought. It all started so come together like I saw it in my head.

**My powers flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back**

**The past is in the past**

I grabbed crown an and looked at it. I didn't need it anymore, so I threw it away. I let all my hair out, freeing me from the confinement of it. Then I focused my powers to make a new dress. Finally the past was gone.

**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone**

**Here I stand in the light of day**

**Let the storm rag on **

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**...**

Jack's POV

_Where is she?_ I had lost Elsa in the forest so I've been looking far and wide to find her ever since then.

I finally give up. Arendelle Forest was just too big. I landed on a tree to take a breather. I took in a deep breath_. Ok, if I were Elsa, where would I go?_ Then it hit me. Elsa always wanted to be alone, so she must have gone to where most people go. The mountains. Specifically the North Mountain.

I flew there as fast as the wind would take me. I suddenly stopped when I saw what was on the North Mountain. It was a huge ice castle. It glistened in the rays of sun. I flew down to the doors. I lifted my hand to knock. I let my fist hit the icy door.

The door opened. I slowly walked in. It was more amazing on the inside. I was admiring the ice work, when suddenly my boot hit a slippery spot.

Both legs flew out from under me. I didn't have enought time to let the wind catch me. I slammed onto the floor.

"Gosh dang boots!" I said as I got up, rubbing my back.

"Still adjusting to them?"

I turned around to see Elsa walk out. My jaw dropped. She looked amazing. Her hair was down in a French braid. The icy blue dress shimmered. I was speechless.

"Wow, Elsa, you look amazing." I finally managed to say.

She smiled. Her blue eyes glowed. She looked at me.

"Thank you."

I began to make my way over to her. As I reached the stairs, she took a step back.

"Jack, please don't come to close. I don't want to hurt you."

"Elsa, you know that won't work on me." I said as I began to walk up the stairs.

"Jack, please. I really don't want you here. I might hurt you."

"Elsa, you would never hurt me." I said.

Elsa put her hands up. I could tell she really didn't want me there.

"Jack, I'm begging you. I can't afford to lost the man I love." she suddenly covered her mouth.

I was shocked. She loves me. She actually love me. I ran up those stairs, arms opened to embrace her.

"Jack! I mean it, please!" She turned around with her arms folded as I reached her.

I knew she was scared. She was always scared to hurt me. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, let it go."

Elsa turned around. She smiled. She threw her arms around me. I held her tight. When she released me, I leaned in for a kiss.

When our lips connected, it was like fireworks were going off in my head. I knew this couldn't be better. I removed my lips from hers. Elsa looked a little dazed.

"Elsa? You alright?" I asked.

She smiled and said,"Can I say something crazy?"

I smiled back and said, "I love crazy."

...

We leaned up against the rail. Elsa's head was on my shoulder. We were watching the sunset.

"I love you, Jack." she said.

"I love you too." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

...

Kozmotis's POV

I watch Elsa and Jack on the balcony, confessing their love for each other. It made me sick. I swiped my hand through the mirror.

I casted the spell to make another mirror. The black sand swirled around.

"Show me Arendelle."

The image came up. The entire town was frozen. The people were quarreling, and the man who was to carry out my curse was helping them.

Just then a skinny little man with two big men walked up to him.

"Prince Hans! Are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given her orders." Hans explained.

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with the wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" the man said

Hans fired back. "Do not question the princess. She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

I turned away. _Who is this Princess Anna? Is she another daughter of Adgar?_

Just then I heard the little man speak.

"Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Kill the Queen. Let her die!" I shouted.

Now all I had to do was see if there was a princess.

"Show me the Princess."

The image I saw angered me. I saw a girl with red hair. She was talking about about her sister Elsa to some blonde haired man.

"Where did she come from? The man in the moon must have been hiding her from me. No matter. I'm sure Hans will take care of both of them." I said with a laugh.

_**They did it! They finally admitted that they love each other!**_

_**The song is, of course, Let It Go by Idina Menzel. Sorry, I wasn't able to get Love is an Open Door in there. I couldn't get the lyrics to work.**_

**_But now we know that Prince Hans is carrying out Kozmotis's curse._**

**_I'll be back Thursday with a new chapter._**

**_Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter 9 will be here soon._**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Elsa and Anna

Elsa's POV

I woke up to find my head on Jack's chest. We were talking all last night. So we must of fell asleep. I got up and walked out to the balcony. It was about mid day.

I felt someone put there arms around my waist. I felt Jack's breath on the back of my neck. He began kissing my neck. It tickled everytime he did.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said as he rested he's chin on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him.

"Hey handsome. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"No, not really. It's not very comfortable sleeping on a ice floor." he said.

"Well, I'll just have to make a bed." I said.

Jack leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed him sweetly. Being with him, it just made sense. I could be myself. He brought out the best of me.

"Hey Elsa? You hungry?" jack asked.

"I'm starving." I said as I kissed him.

Jack walked over to the other side of the room. He grabbed his staff. Then he started to run to the balcony. He jumped off. I watched him fly away. I walked back inside.

I was working on that bed when I heard a knock. I froze. Could it be Jack? No, he wouldn't knock. I was too high up for just any person to come. I slowly began walking towards the door.

I reach the bottom of the stairs when I heard who was here.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna."

Anna? What was she doing here? I came into view.

"Anna?"

She looked at me and gasped.

"Whoa. Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place... It's amazing" she said.

"Thank you." I replied. "I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna started to move towards me. "Elsa, I'm so sorry about what happened, if I would have known..."

I quickly cut her off. "No no no, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please."

"But I just got here." she insisted.

"You belong down in Arendelle." I said.

"So do you."

"No Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

Anna started to say something when I heard a noise.

"Wait, what is that?"

A very familiar snowman came running through the doors.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" it said.

I was amazed. "Olaf?"

He looked at me."You built me. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

He looked down at his hands. "Um, yeah I think so."

I looked down at my hands._ I made a snowman come to life._

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna said as she bent down and looked at Olaf.

"Yeah."

Anna looked at me. "Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again."

I thought about it. I wanted to. I really wanted to. But then I got the flashback. I remember how I struck Anna with my powers. I just didn't want to hurt her again.

"No, we can't. Goodbye, Anna."

She stood up. "Elsa, wait."

I started walking to the stairs. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid."

_**Please don't shut me out again**_

_**Please don't slam the door**_

**_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_**

**_Cause for the first time in forever _**

**_I finally understand_**

**_For the first time in forever _**

**_We can fix this hand in hand_**

**_We can head down this mountain together!_**

**_You don't have to live in fear..._**

**_Cause for the first time in forever_**

**_I will be right here_**

**Anna,**

**Please go back home**

**Your life awaits**

**Go enjoy the sun **

**And open up the gates**

_**Yeah but...**_

**I know!**

**You mean well, but leave me be**

**Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!**

**Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**

_**Actually we're not**_

**What do you mean you're not?**

_**I get the feeling you don't know...**_

**What do I not know?**

_**Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...**_

_**Snow**_

"What?" I was shocked. How did this happen?"

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"It's ok, you can just unfreeze it!"

"No, I can't. I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!"

**_Cause for the first time in forever,_**

**Oh,**

**I'm such a fool!**

**I can't be free!**

_**You don't have to be afraid...**_

**No escape from the storm inside of me!**

_**We can work this out together!**_

**I can't control the curse!**

**_We'll reverse the storm you made!_**

**Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!**

_**Don't panic!**_

**There's so much fear!**

_**We'll make the sun shine bright!**_

**You're not safe here!**

_**We can fac this thing together!**_

**No!**

_**We can change this winter weather!**_

** I...**

_**And everything will be alright...**_

**I CAN'T!**

I released all my powers. So much emotion. I turned around to see Anna on the floor. I hoped I didn't hit her.

"ANNA!" a blonde haired man and Olaf came running over to Anna. "Are you alright?"

As Anna got up, she glared at me. "I'm fine."

"Who's this? Wait it doesn't matter. Just... You have to go."

"No. I know we can figure this out together." Anna insisted.

"How?! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?!"

"Anna, I think we should go." the man said.

"No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa."

"Yes you are." I casted my powers onto the ground. A giant snowman appeared.

"Marshmallow, take them away." I demanded.

Marshmallow nodded. He then turned to Anna, the man and Olaf. He grabbed them and took them away.

I looked out onto the balcony. Jack was standing there. He did not look happy.

We walked up to me. His arms were folded and he shook his head.

"You're never going to get anywhere in life if you keep pushing her away." he said

"Jack, you don't understand. You'll never understand that I'm trying to protect her." I said.

"Oh I see. You're protecting her." he then yelled "Why don't you try to protect her from all the heartbreak you caused!"

I was taken back. Jack had never yelled at me. He let out a sigh of disgust and began to walk to the balcony.

"Wait. Jack, where are you going?"

He turned to glare at me. "I'm going to take care of your sister. I'm doing your job!" He turned away and flew off the balcony.

I teared up. He was right.

...

Anna's POV

"Yep, just like a pillow." I said, patting the snow around me.

Kristoff and I just escaped the snow monster, Marshmallow.

"Olaf!" I said when I saw him. He was missing his bottom.

"I can't feel my legs! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Olaf said in a panic.

Kristoff came out from underneath the snow. "Those are my legs."

Olaf's bottom started to walk by. "Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt!" Kristoff put Olaf back together.

"Oh that feels better."

Sven walked up to Olaf.

"Hey Sven! He found us!" Olaf said as Sven tried to eat Olaf's nose. "Who's my cute little reindeer?!" Olaf said as he rubbed Sven's face.

"ANNA!" I looked to the sound of the voice. I saw Jack floating down.

"Jack! Where have you been?" I asked.

"Uh Anna, who are you talking to?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm talking to Jack." I said. Jack offered me his hand, but Kristoff picked me out of the snow.

Olaf saw Jack and ran over to him.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said as he hugged Jacks leg.

Kristoff was looking as confused as I was.

"Anna, he doesn't believe in me." Jack said.

I nodded. I turned to Kristoff.

"How's your head?" I asked as I touched it.

Kristoff winced as I touched it. "Oh I'm ok. I'm good. I have a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull. Or bones." Olaf said.

I looked at Jack. He was staring at Olaf. I guess he has never seen a live snowman before.

Kristoff spoke up. "So now what?"

"Now what?" I said. Then the reality hit me. "Now what? Ohh what am I going to do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. Plus there's your ice business."

"Hey, don't worry about my ice business. Worry about your hair." Kristoff said

"What? I just fell of a cliff. You should see your hair!" I shot back.

"No. Yours is turning white!"

Jack suddenly perked up. "Oh, No."

I looked at my hair. It was turning white.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff said.

"Is it bad?" I asked

Kristoff was quiet for a second. The said "No."

Olaf butted in. "You hesitated."

"No I didn't."

"Ah yes you did." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Anna, you need help." Kristoff said. "And I know where to go.

"Ok." I asked. "Where are we going?"

"To see my friends."

**_So there off to see the trolls, but that story is already told. But what happens to Elsa?_**

**_The song is For the First Time in Forever reprise. One of my favorites._**

**_I will be going away for the weekend, so I won't be able to update on Saturday. I won't be back until next Tuesday._**

**_I promise you'll want to stick around for the next chapter. It's got a twist in it._**

**_Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter 10 will be here soon._**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Attack of the Guards/Hans's Desire.

Elsa's POV

"Get it together. Control it!" I repeatedly said as I paced the room. Everything had gone berserk after Jack left. The ice castle was turning red. Spikes were coming out of the wall. I couldn't control it.

"Don't feel. Don't feel." I looked around. It was no use. I figured maybe some sleep would help. I went to the bedroom I made. I laid down on the bed.

I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned. But no sleep came. I sat up. I know why. It was because of Jack. Ever since I said I loved him, everything was under control. Now I'm spiraling out of control.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go **

**Want you in my life**

**Everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life.**

Suddenly I heard Marshmallow roar. I ran to the door to see what was going on. Outside, Arendelle guards along with Hans and Weselton guards were fighting my monster. I shut the doors.

As I walked back to the stairs, I heard someone running up the stairs outside. I turned to see two men running to the doors. I quickly ran up the first set of stairs. I turned around at he top to see the Weselton guards crash through the doors. I ran up the second set of stairs. I ran into my grand room, only to find out I was trapped. I turned around.

"We got her." one of the guards said.

"No, please." I pleaded.

One took aim with his crossbow and fired. I lifted my arms to protect me. No pain came. I looked up. The tip of the arrow was inches away from my face. It was stopped by some ice.

The guards started a follow up attack. The started to circle me.

"STAY AWAY!" I said as I shot my powers at them. The dogded my every attempt to protect myself.

I started to focus._ This ends now._ Both guards were on opposite sides of the room. I notice one taking aim. I casted my powers. Icicles came out of the ground, pinning him to the wall. I turned my attention to the other one. He began to take aim. I shot the crossbow out of his hand. He tried to run, but I made ice barricades to prevent that. I sent an ice wall at him. He began to push back when he reached the balcony door. I increased the pressure. The door broke. I continued to keep the pressure.

Just then I heard a voice.

"Queen Elsa. Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

I stopped the pressure. He was right. I turned to Hans. Just then Hans ran to the guard in icicles. He shot the arrow that the guard was aiming at me at the ceiling. the arrow went through the chandelier.

I saw it falling. I started to run. The chandelier began to crash to the floor. A piece of ice slid under my foot. I fell to the floor, hitting my head. I blacked out.

...

Hans's POV

I paced the room in the study back in Arendelle. After th incident on the North Mountain, We took Elsa back to the castle. We shacked her hands.

The fire was roaring. A picture of the Virgin Mary hung above the fire place.

I began to think about Elsa. Sure, I was going to marry Anna, but that was for the throne. But Elsa, it was different. I wanted her. But I couldn't have her. but just to have her like that, it was a sin.

**Beata Maria**

**You know I am a righteous man**

**Of my virtue i am justly proud**

**Beata Maria**

**You know I'm so much purer than**

**The common, vulgar, weak, lincetious crowd**

**Then tell me Maria**

**Why I see her dancing there**

**Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul**

**I feel her, I see her**

**The sun caught in her blonde hair**

**is blazing in me out of control**

**Like fire**

**Hellfire**

**This fire in my skin**

**This burning **

**Desire**

**Is turning me to sin**

**It's not my fault**

**I'm not to blame **

**It is the sorceress**

**The witch who sent this flame**

**It's not my fault**

**If in God's plan**

**He made the devil so much**

**Stonger than a man**

**Protect me, Maria**

**Don't let thsi siren cast her spell**

**Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**

**Destroy Queen Elsa**

**And let her taste fires of hell**

**Or else let her be mine and mine alone**

A guard came in. "Prince Hans, Queen Elsa has awakened."

"Thank you." I said "I'll be there in minute."

The guard left. I looked into the flames.

"Ok Elsa. Unfreez Arendelle and choose me. Or the Fire."

**Hellfire**

**Dark Fire**

**Now Elsa, it's your turn**

**Choose me or**

**Your pyre**

**Be mine or you will burn**

**God have mercy on her**

**God have mercy on me**

**But she will be mine**

**Or she will burn!**

I walked out of the room to the dungeon. When I got there, Elsa was looking out the window.

"Why did you bring here?" she demanded

"I couldn't let them just kill you."

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna!"

"Anna has not returned." I said.

She looked out the window. Her curves were irresistable. It took all I had to control myself.

"If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer. Please."

She looked at the floor, then at me. "Don't you see? I can't."

I was dissapointed. This would mean that she would have to die.

"You have to tell them to let me go!"

"I'll do what I can." I said as i left the room. I sighed as I closed the room. She wouldn't unfreeze Arendelle. so now she will have to die.

_**Hans is a Scumbag!**_

_**So I was able to post this chapter. Sorry, but I'm on a vacation, and I didn't think I would have time to. **_

**_So I'll be back on Tuesday with a next chapter._**

**_The Song in this chapter are Everytime We Touch by Cascada. I used the Yanou's Candlelight Remix version. Then Hellfire from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. _**

**_Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon._**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Storm/The Great Thaw

Jack's POV

The wind carried me as fast as it would go. I was flying next to Kristoff and Anna. We had to get back to Arendelle as fast as we could.

_FLASHBACK_

_"There is strange magic here." The rock troll said._

_"Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said._

_"Come, bring here to me." Kristoff brought Anna to him. "Anna, you're life is endangered. There is ice in youur heart put there by your sister. If not removed, to soild ice will you freeze."_

_"You can remove it, right?" Kristoff and I asked._

_"I'm sorry Kristoff. If it was a head, it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."_

_End Of Flashback_

"I see Arendelle." I shouted. I flew on ahead. When I got there, I waited for Anna to arrive. When she did, I carried her to Hans. We found him in the study.

I set her down. She fell onto Hans.

"Anna! You're so cold!" He exclaimed.

"Hans, you have to kiss me. Now." Anna begged.

"Wait, slow down. What happened out there?" He asked.

"Elsa struck her with her powers." I said.

"But you said she would never hurt." Hans said to Anna.

"I was wrong." Anna crunched in pain. Hans picked her up and took her to the couch. I turned around to give them some privacy.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me." Anna said.

"A true love's kiss." Hans said.

It got quiet so I assumed that Hans and Anna were about to kiss.

"Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

I quickly turned around. Hans threw a knife at me. It caught on my uniform collar and stuck to the wall. As I struggled to breath, he came over and stabbed my sleeves to the wall too.

"Hans, what are you doing? You said you did." Anna said.

Hans walked to the window. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere."

I stuggled to get free with no prevail. Hans continued on his little rant.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. Bu no one was getting anywhere with her. But you... You were so desperate for love, you willing to marry me just like that! i figured after we married, I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa. But then, she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left to do is kill Elsa, and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Elsa!" Anna spat.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Hans walked to the door.

Anna shot back. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh... I already have." Hans shut the door and locked it.

Anna crawled over to me. She removed the knife that held my sleeves. I removed the one that held my collar.

"Anna, are you ok?" I asked.

"Jack, you have to save Elsa." Anna said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I would rather die then see her die to the likes of him."

"Ok." I grabbed my staff and opened the window. I closed it so it didn't get closer. As I started to fly to the ice castle, I heard a crash. I looked to see Elsa running from the castle. She was here? I began to fly down to her. Buth then the storm came.

The storm was making it difficult to fly. So I landed on the ice of the fjord. Elsa was a couple feet away. I slowly made my way to her.

I saw the image of Hans. He was walking to her. I began to run toward her. I heard everything they said.

"Elsa, you can't run from this!"

Elsa turned to look at him. "Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister. She returned from the mountian weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead. Because of you."

"No Elsa, It's not true." I yelled.

Her face was covered with sorrow. She stumbled forward and collapsed. The storm ceased. I began to run to her. But Hans unsheathed his sword. I wasn't going to make it. The sword was coming down. I shot my powers at him. As I did, Anna suddenly came between Hans and Elsa.

"NO!" Anna said. Then Anna froze to solid ice. and my ice bolt hit Hans, sending him flying back.

...

Elsa's POV

I looked up, thinking I heard Anna. But what I saw wasn't good.

"ANNA!" I got up and touched Anna's frozen face. "Oh, Anna... No, no please..."

I started crying. Crying because of the way I treated her. Because I hurt her. And because I would never see her again.

Just then Anna moved. I looked up. She was alive.

"Anna?"

I embraced her. It felt good to hold my sister once again.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." she replied.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf exclaimed

"'Love will thaw.' Love. Of course! Love!" I released all the love I had in me. All the ice and snow began to melt. I gathered it all into the sky and made it disappear.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said.

I then realized that we were on a ship. and that Jack was here. I winked at him. He smiled.

"Hands down, this is the best day of the of my life." Olaf said as he began to melt. "And quite possible,the last."

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." I casted my power. He went back to his self with cloud over him.

"My own personal flurry!" Olaf giggled.

I heard something. I turned around to see Hans still on the boat. The blonde haired man stormed at him, but Anna stopped him. She walked up to him.

Hans looked up at Anna. "Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna turned to walk away, but doubled back and punched him in the face.

She turned back to me and hugged me. When she released me, I turned my attention to Jack. I walked up to him.

Jack smiled. "I told you. I told you if you keep pushing her away..."

"Oh shut up." I said and i pulled him in for a kiss. Fireworks went off in my head. I could hear Anna squealing for joy, but i didn't care. i wanted to enjoy this moment with Jack.

Everything was as it was supposed to be.

_**YEAH! EVERYTHING IS PERFECT! OR IS IT?**_

**_I had a lot of extra time on this vacation. And I couldn't leave you guys hanging._**

**_Now don't forget about Kozmotis. As you remember from Anastasia, Rasputin attacked three times. Kozmotis attack twice already. One was the Attack Of the Nightmares. Two was the Events of Frozen. But how is he going to attack the third time._**

**_Will he send more nightmares? Will he come to Elsa and finish her himself? Or will He change his mind and take Elsa as his Dark Queen?_**

**_Find out in the next Chapter._**

**_Thanks for reading. Please Review. Chapter 12 will be coming soon._**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kozmotis

Kozmotis's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I destroyed the nearest nightmare.

How? How could he fail me? Why? He was so close! I didn't understand.

"Well if you want a job done right, you got to do it yourself. I go to Arendelle myself. I'll stab her in the heart."

I made a nightmare and climbed on. I headed to the exit. I mustered all my power. I force it upon the blockade. It exploded.

"Now Elsa, Prepare to meet your end."

...

Elsa's POV

It was a warm night. I was enjoying it with Jack. He held me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is perfect." I said.

"Yeah, it is." he said.

"Do you want something to drink." Jack asked.

"Sure." I said. Jack let me go. He kissed me and went back inside. I sat there looking at the moon. Jack told me of the Man in the Moon. How he saved Jack and was lead to me and my family

"Thank you for bringing Jack to me."

I was going to find Jack when I suddenly heard a voice. A voice calling my name. I listened for it again.

"Elsa!" There it was again. I went out into the garden. I listened for it again. The next time I heard it, I recognized the voice. It was my father's.

"Papa?" I said I started to follow the voice. The more I went the stronger the voice got. Soon I found myself on the outskirts of the gardens.

"ELSA!"

"I'm here Papa. I'm here."

"Of course you are." Another voice said.

I turned around to see a man in a black hood. He had yellow eyes. He removed his hood. I saw a face that seemed familiar.

"Hello Elsa. It's been a long time."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Oh you don't remember. Well let me fill you in. Your father was a good friend. Until he betrayed me. So I cursed your family and killed your parents."

It hit me "Kozmotis Pitchner."

"Yes." He pointed at me.

"My parents died in a shipwreck." I said.

"Or so you thought. As I remember, I put a sword through your mother. And I stabbed your father with this." He created a small knife out of black sand.

Tears fell down my face.

"You murdered my parents?"

"Now its your turn." He slowly made his way over me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I casted my powers at him. He flew back.

He got up laughing. "I like when my kill puts up a fight." He threw black sand at me. I fell back. Laying on the ground, I couldn't move. I looked at my hands. They were shackled to the ground. I looked up. Kozmotis was standing over me with that knife in his hand.

"Its a pity i have to kill something so young and beautiful. You would have made an amazin queen by my side. But a curse is a curse. If I don't kill you, my life would have no purpose." He raised the blade to kill me.

Just then a flash of blue light hit him and knocked him back.

"ELSA!" Jack ran up to me. Using his staff he broke the shackles. I hugged him.

"Oh if it isn't Jack Frost. The Mighty Guardian of the Arendelle family." He smiled.

"Yes I am." Jack spat at him.

"Ok. If you're the Arendelle guardian, where is King Adgar and Queen Idun?"

Tears streamed down my face. Jack looked at me, then looked to him.

"They died so that Elsa and Anna could live." he said.

Kozmotis laughed "Ok. Not what I was expecting but good enough. But you see Jack, when I cursed the Arendelle family. I meant all of them. Including Elsa" He created a giant scythe."So it your choice. Get out of the way, or die along side her." Jack stood firm.

"Well Elsa. Looks like this is goodbye for Jack." He got ready to swing. He suddenly screamed in pain. The giant scythe disappear. He fell to the ground. There stood Anna with a sword.

"She's not the only one." Anna spat at him.

"Anna!" I started to run over to her.

"Elsa what's going..." Anna was cut short. Kozmotis had grabbed her neck and started to choke her.

"Well. Nice of you to join the party! I was going to take care of you later, but I can do it now." Kozmotis smiled.

"Leave her alone." I demanded.

"Ok. I'll leave here alone." He threw her to me."Like you did for thirteen years."

Anna cough, trying to catch her breath. She finally stood up "How do you know that?"

"You see, I thought that Elsa was an only child, but I discovered you Anna. So I found out who you are." Kozmotis smiled. "Elsa how does it feel to almost kill your sister twice?"

"ENOUGH!" Jack spat. "I had enough of you." He ran at Kozmotis.

Jack threw ice bolts at Kozmotis. He blocked all his attacks. He then grabbed Jack.

"One way or another I will kill Elsa and Anna."

Jack got free and started glowing blue. He released all his power on Kozmotis. I cast my powers at him too. They both hit at the same time. When the frost cloud disappeared, Kozmotis was in an ice cube.

"No. NO! No matter what you do, I will kill you Elsa." He spat.

Just then we heard bells. Anna looked up and gasped "Santa." She exclaimed.

We look up to see a sleigh being pulled by reindeer.

"What are they doing here?" Jack said. I looked at Kozmotis. He looked terrified.

"They're here for him." I said.

The sleigh landed. Santa stepped out of the sleigh

"There he is. Jack Frost! Good to see you again." He came up to Jack and bear hugged him.

"Hi North." Jack was trying to catch his breath.

A giant bunny got out next. He hopped over to Jack.

"Well if it isn't the bloody show pony!" He said to Jack.

A humming bird like woman got out. She flew over to Jack.

"Hello Jack, I heard a lot about you. And your teeth!"

"My teeth?" He asked

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

A small golden man came out. He bowed to me. I curtsied back.

"Jack do you know them?" I asked

"Elsa, Anna. Meet The Guardians of Childhood, North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy." He said

"Now we get to tacks of brass." He walked over to Kozmotis.

"No no please. I'll do anything." Kozmotis pleaded.

North picked up the ice block and took it to the sleigh.

"Manny wants to see ya, mate." Bunny said.

They all got back into the sleigh. Except North. He walked up to Jack.

"You can come, you know. Manny's job for you is done." North said.

Jack looked at me and Anna. We were a family. If he left I wouldn't know what to do.

"You know what? I'm good." Jack walked over to us. He kissed me.

"I've got a family." He said.

"Fine. You change your mind, you know where to find me." North got back onto the sleigh. They lifted off.

"Come on. Let's go inside." I said.

_**Kozmotis is defeated!**_

_**Ok There are two chapters left so make sure you stick around for those.**_

_**Also, at the end of the last chapter, I'm making a big annoucement. You"ll definatly want to be here for this one.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 13 will be here soon.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Frozen Fever

Two Months Later

Jack's POV

"Come on Elsa. You can do this." Elsa said, trying to make the cake topper.

It was Anna's birthday. Elsa insisted that we planned the perfect birthday party for her.

"Come on Elsa, it looks great." Kristoff said.

"I just want it to be perfect." Elsa said with a smile.

"You always want everything to be perfect." I said as I gave her a peck on the cheek.

I noticed that Elsa was a little feverish. I put my hand on her forehead.

"Wow, Elsa, you need..."

"Speaking of perfect, Check this out."

Elsa turned around to see a sign that said 'Happy Birthday Anna' hanging above the tables.

Elsa saw it and faked a smile. She walked over to Kristoff before I could finish what I was going to say.

"Are you sure I can leave you in charge? Or should I leave it to Jack?" She asked Kristoff.

"Elsa, I can do it. Jack can watch the cake." Kristoff said.

"Ahh speaking of the cake!" I said as I pointed to it.

Elsa gasped. "Olaf, what are you doing?"

Olaf stopped eating the cake and stood there.

"I'm not eating cake."

"Olaf." Elsa walked up to Olaf.

"But its an ice cream cake!" He said.

"And it's for Anna." Elsa said.

"And its for Anna." Olaf repeated. He grabbed the piece he ate and stuck it back.

Suddenly the bells began to ring.

"Oh its time!" Elsa said excitedly.

''It's time!" Olaf said. "For what?"

"Ok. Kristoff, Don't let anyone in until its time." she started to head inside, freezing up the fountians before she left. "And dont touch anything."

"Elsa, Wait..." I called for her but she was already inside.

I walked over to Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf.

"She thinks you're an idiot." Kristoff said as Sven.

"Ha! There's something I agree on." I said.

"Ha Ha Ha." He said sarcastically. "I've got this!" he said as he ran into the table with the cake on it.

"Oh Yeah. You got this huh." I laughed as he prevented the cake from falling.

"I can't read or spell." Olaf said.

A few minutes Kristoff, Sven and Olaf fell asleep. I was pacing the courtyard. I was worriedd about Elsa. She had a fever. She doesn't get fevers. I think she has a cold. I needed to get her to bed. But she could be anywhere in Arendelle by now. I was the one who helped her with that present thing she did.

Just then something brushed my leg. I looked down to see two tiny snowman. Two more came running by.

"What the world?" They ran over to the table with the punch bowl. Kristoff pulled the table cloth, spilling the punch all over them.

"Uh oh." I said, knowing that a potential disaster was happening.

Soon more and more little snowmen showed up. They started to get to the cake. I started trying to freeze them. Olaf was just chasing them with excitement. Kristoff was using Olaf head and the punch bowl to keep them away from the cake.

"Oh Elsa, please hurry."

...

Elsa's POV

"Come on! Now we climb!" I said.

"Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest!" Anna said

"No." I said weakly. "We need to get to our birthday chills... I mean thrill!"

I was getting a little woozy, but I wasn't going to stop. This was for Anna.

**Making dreams**

**Making plans**

**Go go go go!**

**Follow the string to the end**

**You are my very best friend**

"Elsa?!"

"What? I'm fine." I said.

**We're gonna climb**

**We're gonna sing**

**Follow the string **

**To the thing**

We made it to the top of the clock tower. I started wobbling around

**Happy happy happy**

**Merry merry merry**

**Hap...birth...hap...birthday!**

I lost my balance and almost fell off. Anna caught me and pulled me down to the floor.

"Woah! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!" she said as she put her hand on my forehead.

**_All right, we can't go on like this_**

**_Lets put this day on hold_**

**_Come on, admit it to yourself_**

**Okay...**

**I have a cold**

We made our way back to the castle.

"I'm sorry Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again."

"You didn't ruin anything." she said. "Let's just get you bed."

She opened the gate. There was Kristoff, Jack, Sven, and Olaf trying to keep Anna's cake from some tiny snowmen. They saw us.

"Surpise!" They and everyone at the party shouted.

"Wow!" Anna said.

"Wow..." I repeated.

_**We're making today a perfect day for you**_

_**We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new**_

**_There's a fine line between chaos_**

**_And a hullabaloo_**

**_So we're making today a perfect day_**

**_We're making today a perfect day_**

**_A! N! N! A!_**

**_We're making today a perfect day _**

"Happy Birthday." Kristoff said. Anna looked up at him with adoring eyes

_**We're making today a happy day and no feeling blue**_

_"I Love You Baby" Kristoff sang as he slid down from on top of the snowmen._

_**For everything you are to us **_

**_And all that you do._**

"I do." Kristoff said. The cake was taken and cut. The little snowmen started to eat their pieces of cake.

_**We're making today a perfect day**_

_**Making today a perfect day**_

_**We're making today a perfect day**_

I got caught up in the singing that I sang " Perfect day!"

"Okay, to bed with you." Anna said.

"No, Wait! Wait! All that's left to do is to do is for the queen toblow the birthday bugle horn!" I got ready to blow.

"Oh, no no no no no no no..."

ACHOO!

I sneezed right into horn. A giant snowball flew right out of the end.

"Man, that could hit Hans!" Jack said.

Anna got me upstairs to my bed. She started to feed my hot soup.

"Best birthday present ever." she said

"Which one?" I asked.

"You letting me take care of you." she smiled.

Achoo!

"Ok, I'm going to get that cold remedy i got from Oaken." Anna got up and left the room.

Jack comed in after she left.

"I like this look on you."

I made a snowball and threw it at him.

"What? I'm kidding. I'm just glad you're Ok." He gave me a kiss in the forehead and left.

I snuggled in to the blankets. I didn't give Anna the birthday I planned. But it was the best.

_**FROZEN FEVER!**_

_**I originally wasn't going to make this chapter, but then I saw Frozen Fever. I just had to put this in.**_

_**Ok Next Chapter is the Last Chapter. **_

_**And The BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

**_I want your input. What do you think is going to happen in the last Chapter? What do you think the big annoucement is?_**

**_Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 14 will be here soon._**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Proposal

One Year Later

Jack's POV

I laid in bed with Elsa. Her head rested on bare chest.

Life was good. Kristoff and Anna were married. Elsa and I were doing great. The Kingdom of Arendelle flourished.

But there was something missing. I knew what it was. I wanted to do it today. But I had to go see an old friend.

I got out of bed. Elsa woke up.

"Jack? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is fine. Go back to sleep." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She curled back up and went back to sleep.

I got dressed in my uniform. I hadn't worn this for a whole year. I've just been wearing simple clothes. I slipped on the boots. They were still as uncomfortable as they were a year ago.

I walked through a quiet castle. I opened the doors to go outside. It was early morning. Ths sun was just rising. I walked out into the courtyard and jumped into the air. The dew in the air splashed on my face as I flew to my destination.

I got to my destination. The tombstones of King Adgar and Queen Idun. I walked up King Adgar's stone.

"I did it. I saved Elsa and Anna. Now I have something to ask you." I took a deep breath.

**Sir, I'm a bit nervous **

**'Bout being here today**

**Still not real sure what I'm going to say**

**So bare with me please **

**If I take up too much of your time,**

**See in this box is a ring for your oldest**

**She's my everything and all that I know is **

**It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side**

**'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I...**

**Can marry your daughter**

**And make her my wife**

**I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life**

**And give her the best of me til the day that I die, yeah**

**I'm going to make her my princess**

**And make her my Queen**

**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen.**

**I can't wait to smile**

**When she walks down the aisle**

**On the arm of her father**

**On the day that I marry your daughter**

**She's been here every step**

**Since the day that we met.**

**I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left**

**So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad**

**I've got most of the vows done so far**

**So bring on the better or worse**

**And 'til death do us part**

**There's no doubt in my mind**

**It's time **

**I'm ready to start**

**I swear to you with all of my heart...**

**I'm going to marry your daughter**

**And make her my wife**

**I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life**

**And give her the best of me 'til the day that i die, yeah**

**I'm going to marry your princess**

**And make her my queen**

**She'll be the most beautiful I've ever seen**

**I can't wait to smile**

**When she walks down the aisle**

**On the arm of her father**

**On the day I marry your daughter**

**The first time I saw her **

**I swear I knew that I'd say "I do"**

**I'm going to marry your daughter**

**And make her my wife**

**I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life**

**And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die**

**I'm going to marry your princess**

**And make her my queen**

**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**

**I can't wait to smile**

**As she walks down the aisle **

**On the arm of her father**

**On the day that I marry your daughter**

I felt something. Something warm. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_Yes, Jack. You have my permission to marry my daughter._

...

Elsa's POV

I was pacing my room. "Where is he? He should be back by now. He's been gone all day."

After a few minutes of waiting, I grabbed my cloak. I was going to find him. I stormed out of my room. I moved quickly down the hall. I passed Anna on my way.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"It's Jack. He's been gone all day. I don't know where he went." I said panicked.

"Elsa, calm down." She put her hand on my shoulder. "When's the last time you saw him?"

"Early this morning." I said

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Yeah."

We turned around to see Jack. I walked up to him and slapped him,

"OW, what was that for?" he held his cheek.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" I shouted.

"Elsa, calm down. I'm fine and I'm back. No need to shout." He said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Okay." I was still mad at him, but it's hard to be truly mad at Jack.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Jack offered me his arm.

We walked out to the courtyard.

"Jack, what's going on?" I asked.

"Elsa, look around. This is the first place we met for the first time. You were so young, but now you are a strong young woman. I fell in love with you four years ago. Sure we've had a bumpy road. But now we are stronger then ever. I want you for the rest of eternity. So," he got down on one knee, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he grabbed a box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box to show the ring. It spakled in the final rays of the sun.

Tears of joy started falling. I was speechless. I couldn't find the word to say. I was so overcome with joy I couldn't say anything.

"Ah Elsa?"

"YES!" I threw my arms around him. He toppled over. I kissed him all over his face. I finally kissed him on the lips.

We stood up. He took the ring out of the box. He slid it onto my finger. It was beautiful. I couldn't be more happier.

"Come on." Jack said, "Let's go tell the others."

We walked back inside to tell everyone the good news.

_**And that's it.**_

_**The song used in this Chapter is Marry Your Daughter by Bryan McKnight**_

_**Thank you so much for everyone who read this story. I've worked very hard on it and I truly hope that you enjoyed it.**_

_**Now for the BIG ANNOUNCEMENT.**_

_**I'M DOING A SEQUEL!**_

**_I enjoy doing this so much that I decided to do a sequel. I had a pretty good idea of what to do next. I have it ready to go. All I need to do is post it._**

**_I will have the first chapter up by the First of June._**

**_Thanks for reading. Please Review. For The Second Time in Forever will be here soon._**


End file.
